Schwarz
A group of mercenaries, each of which have been through the training camp for special soldiers, Rozenkreuz, and all of whom have supernatural powers. Schwarz begrudgingly worked as bodyguards for the Takatori family, and this is how they met Weiß. Later their career, Schwarz wass seen assisting a mysterious group known as "Eszett" (the name of the German alphabetic character ß) in resurrecting their deceased leader. Weiß is to Kritiker what Schwarz is to Eszett. The members of Schwarz are currently deceased, mostly at the hands of Neo-Schwarz and Kabuto Kabane. Members Brad Crawford - ブラッド·クロフォード Crawford is the leader of Schwarz. Though Crawford seems to follow commands without so much as a question, he is not someone to be trusted. He is very focused, although what drives him is unknown. Crawford has the ability to see bits and pieces of the future. Because of this, he has shown to be quite difficult to deal with on more than one occasion. Killed by Kabuto Kabane. Schuldig - シュルディッヒ Both sadistic and masochistic to an extent, Schuldig enjoys messing with people's heads, which is all too easy given his power of telepathy. He claims that people's minds taste like honey; however, he also complains that at times he can't tell which thoughts are his. Schuldig means "guilty" in German and Dutch, and is known by his enemies as 'Teufel' (Devil). Killed by Leben. Nagi Naoe - 直江 那岐 Nagi was shunned as a child by the people around him because of his telekinetic powers. He was living on the streets for quite a long time, then taken in by a nurse, who lead an orphanage. Due to the fact, that the nurse actually was using the children living in the orphanage to commit crimes, Weiss was ordered to kill the nurse. Ken, who knew a girl from the orphanage and thereby got to know Nagi as well, was the one to kill the nurse. Nagi witnessed the murder and as a result he made the church collapse by using his telekinetic powers - and from there on hated Ken in specific. He ran off and found shelter at Crawfords, who then took him in. Then he started to work with and for Schwarz to get revenge on both Ken and the world for the way everybody treated him when he was a child. He is very solemn and embittered towards the world. Killed by Kopie. Jei Farfarello - ファルファレロ Called demented by most, as his multitude of scars and ability to grin at insane acts of violence toward others and himself makes this accusation seem true. When he learned as a child that his real mother was Ruth, the nun who had been his teacher, Jei snapped and murdered his adoptive parents and sister, then blocked out the memory, developing a vendetta against God and Christians. Once, he and Schwarz meets a young woman named Sally Schumars while on the run. She is a timid witch who was trying to escape from Rosenkreuz, a group of people with special gifts similar to Schwarz's, and Schwarz has a complicated history with the Rosenkreuz organization. Farfarello and Sally fall in love, one of the main reasons being given is that she makes him feel again. At the end of the story, he and Sally part from Schwarz with Schwarz's sort of "blessing." However, he came back later and is active again. Farfarello's name comes from one of the demons in Dante's Divine Comedy. Killed by Lucky & Messer. Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Rozenkreuz Category:Organization Category:Schwarz